Love Can Cause the Strangest Things to Happen
by renderedsilence
Summary: Elsa Arendelle gets a full scholarship to study abroad at a prestigious art school located in Athens, Greece. One lonely night, she creates a work of art, and magic ensues! Possibly a One-shot. Elsanna!


**Love Can Cause the Strangest Things to Happen**

Story Idea inspired by the Greek myth Pygmalion in Ovid's narrative poem _Metamorphoses_. Disclaimer. Modern AU, Elsa isn't going to have powers in this One-shot fanfic, not icest, but still Elsanna :DDD.

Summary: Elsa Arendelle gets a full scholarship to study abroad at a prestigious art school located in Athens, Greece. One lonely night, she creates a work of art, and magic ensues!

Meet Elsa Arendelle (aka The Ice Queen by her peers and admirers), an extremely talented ice sculptor. When she was 16 years old, after losing her parents to a horrible ocean storm, she met a boy named Kristoff who became her best friend and older brother.

His rather large family ran an ice business who welcomed her with open arms after hearing about her parents. You see, Kristoff had also lost his family and was taken in by his parent's closest friends. Her new family soon introduced her to the wonders of ice.

Now 21, Elsa had gotten a scholarship to study abroad in Greece. Her talent in ice sculpting had attracted the interest of many prestigious art universities all over the world, only one had caught her eye. Athens School of Fine Arts was its name, located in Athens, Greece.

It had been 4 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 54 minutes and 34 seconds since she had left her family in Norway and now she is wondering if she made a mistake in choosing an art school so far away.

Elsa paced back and forth across the floor of her basement, her breath willowing about her face in the fixed temperature of 30F°. Despite the low temperature, she was wearing her usual work clothes, a powdery blue tank top with a collared cotton vest and loose faded jeans. The cold never bothered her anyway.

During her stay in Greece, Elsa hadn't been able to make any connections with the people around her. She guessed it was because she was so anti-social around people she didn't know very well. It took her a while to "warm" up to people.

Elsa was beginning to feel isolated and a bit out of sorts without the presence of her family.

"Maybe I should go back home. But they already paid for the house. Its okay they can sell it easily. No, no, I don't want to disappoint them," Elsa rambled, running her hands through her white blonde hair.

This continued for a good 10 minutes before the strain of over thinking too much got to her. She dropped heavily into a chair next the large block of ice that she had set out 15 minutes before. Elsa sighed.

"What am I going to do?" She asked the block as if it could answer her back. Elsa put her right cheek to the side of the ice block, the coldness of it soothing her. Sculpting had always calmed her down. This thought set her to work immediately, letting her hands do their magic.

For the next 4 hours, the only sounds in the basement were the sounds of metal against ice, until eventually stopping.

Elsa took a deep breath, pausing to blink her eyes multiple times to ease some of the weariness away. Before her was no longer simply a block of ice but a beautiful ice sculpture of a young naked woman with twin braids, one each thrown over her shoulder, in a kneeling pose, back gently arched, hands slightly outstretched as if grasping a lover's face, eyes slightly closed, and lips lightly puckered as if to kiss said lover.

Elsa gasped inwardly, too shocked to even move. _She's beautiful _Elsa thought. There was so much detail that she hadn't realized that she had inputted into the beautiful woman. Elsa came closer to get a better look at the sculpture's face, so close that her own face was cupped by the woman's hands, fitting perfectly as if her hands were made to be there.

Soft pitting across the sculpture's face mimicked scattered freckles. Elsa blushed as she realized that she was so close to kissing her own sculpture. _It wouldn't hurt to though_. With that thought she closed the distance between their lips, closing her as in bliss, heart pounding a million beats per second.

A sudden flash of blinding light permeated through her closed eyelids and she fell backwards in surprise. But she wasn't alone in her fall. Still blinded, she felt a moderately heavy weight fall on top of her, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" a concerned sounding voice asked. No scratch that, a melodical voice asked. Eventually catching her breath and regaining her sight back, she looked to the source of the voice. A girl that looked very much like her sculpture was standing in front of her. Naked. Elsa's eyes widened as she her brain caught up with her eyes.

"Why are you naked?!" Elsa shrieked, throwing her hands up to cover her eyes from the view of those perfectly rounded breasts, legs that seemed to go on for miles, and that beautifully toned stomach. Her thoughts were going haywire. _A girl just appeared in front me and she is_ _naked! Naked! __**NAKED! **_

"Aphrodite said that you might not react too well to this." The unknown girl huffed, a small smile splaying across her face. She moved closer to the shaken blonde and gently grasped her wrists and pulled them away from Elsa's eyes. Still grasping Elsa's wrists, Anna grinned and said, "Hi, I'm Anna, you created me!"

"C-created you?" Elsa sputtered, blushing unable to look anywhere but the red head's face that was in fact very close to her own.

"Yup! Aphrodite is the one who brought me to life though! Oh she's the Goddess of Love by the way in case you didn't know, not that I think you're stupid or anything, I think you're gorgeous! Wait, what?" Anna word vomited before realizing what she said, ending up with a confused one before blushing all the way to her shoulders.

Elsa was speechless. _Gods and goddesses are real? And one of them just brought my sculpture to life? Is this for real? No, I must have hit my head harder than I thought, I just need to wake up. Okay wake up Elsa!_ She pinched Anna on the arm really hard resulting in the red head yelping in surprise and pain.

"Ow! Did you just pinch me?" Anna asked in disbelief, rubbing the area where she had been pinched.

"So this isn't a hallucination?" Elsa asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Is that why you pinched me then?"

"Yes."

"Well this is real," the red head said jubilantly "and I'm real!"

Elsa looked at Anna and then looked at where her sculpture had been and then looked at Anna who then looked at Elsa grinning, eyes twinkling with happiness. Anna gasped as she saw Elsa's eyes roll to the back of her head and collapse to the floor in a crumpled heap with a dull thud.

The red head rushed to her creator's side and saw that she has only unconscious. _Probably from all the _shock she thought. The younger girl gathered the blonde in her arms bridal style and proceeded to walk up the stairs and then once again up another flight of stairs.

Eventually finding the master bedroom, Anna gently put the unconscious girl in the bed and joined her underneath the baby blue colored sheets. The red head snuggled close to Elsa wrapping her arms around her. Anna's heart swelled when she felt the other girl press up closer against her in the bed.

"Goodnight my love." Anna whispered, nuzzling her nose against her creator's nape, taking in the intoxicating smell of frost and mint, soon drifting off to sleep smiling.


End file.
